


Drunken Affair

by Dark_Seraph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snogging, Tumblr Prompt, Very Drunk Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Seraph/pseuds/Dark_Seraph
Summary: Everyone knew it already, Tooru got drunk way too easily, embarrassingly so. But that didn't stop Hajime from almost pissing himself as his boyfriend leaned down and began to whisper shitty pickup lines into his ear, almost completely unraveled by the affects of alcohol.





	Drunken Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Just broke up with my gf so now I have way too much time on my hands. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw, before I forget, this was based off a Tumblr Prompt that I couldn't find twice.

"Hey there sexy," Tooru slurred, leaning up against the packed bar with one hand on the bar itself and the other poised on his hip. Eyes half-lidded and with a rosy blush blossoming across his cheeks, Tooru's sole focus was on Hajime.

"You're drunk," Hajime tried to be annoyed with Tooru but the amusement was evident in his voice.

"Mmm, what's new?" Tooru purred. He slipped closer to Hajime and lifted a hand to caress the side of Hajime's face, whilst conveniently placing a thumb on his lips.

He could barely stifle a laugh as Tooru continued to not so subtly slide closer to Hajime. Tooru's hands moved towards the top of Hajime's head so that his long fingers were entangled within his spikey hair. Pulling Hajime closer so that he could count each individual eyelash, he leaned down so that his mouth was pressed against Hajime's ear. The breath exhaled through Tooru's mouth was hot and unsteadying, Hajime noted. What he also noted was the feeling of Tooru's chocolate brown hair, once neat, now wild and sticking up in all directions with sweat running through it. Hajime decided that he wouldn't mind running his hands through that hair a little bit later.

With a slight suggestive look in his eyes, Tooru whispered, "Aw, you gonna tell me your name, Stranger-chan, or just continue to stare at me with those beautiful green eyes of yours?"

Hajime took Tooru's shoulders into his hands, pushing them away so that he could at least attempt to put some distance between the two of them. Still face to face with his best friend, Hajime raised an eyebrow, but obliged his request anyways, "Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Well, Iwa-chan," Tooru drunkenly whispered in his ear, "Tell me this. Do you believe in love at first sight, or shall I walk by again?"

Hajime couldn't stop himself from bursting out into a fit a laughter this time, "You do realize that we're already dating, right?"

"Yes, worked like a charm!" Tooru cheered happily. Still caught up in his excitement, he gave Hajime a hot, sloppy kiss. Pulling back slightly, Tooru's lips brushed against his. Not innocently, like a tease, but fiery, passionate, and demanding. Within a moment Tooru's tongue was pressed against the seem of his lips and at Hajime's grant of access, delved deep into his mouth. Intermixed in the sloppy kiss was the strong scent of alcohol in the intermingling of their breaths. In this intoxicated moment, Tooru's senses had been seduced and he could no longer think straight. Hajime however, was still very much aware of their situation and refused to let Tooru have his way with him in front of the other dozen poor souls sitting at the bar.

Hajime broke away from Tooru's constant affection and immediately put some distance between them, "Let's wait until you've sobered up a bit okay?" he said cautiously.

"You're such a tease, Iwa-chan," Tooru complained. Sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, he continued to run his hands all through Hajime's hair, grasping and pulling at the spikey strands as he saw fit.

Groaning inwardly, Hajime mentally kicked himself, he should have known something like this would have happened. Tooru was always a sexual deviant, even more so when he was drunk, it was as if his sex drive had tripled from the moment he put his lips to that bottle. Hajime knew there was only one way Tooru would relent, he had no other choice. So, he adopted his most flirty tone of voice he could muster, and with a lick of his lips Hajime stared Tooru directly in his eyes, without breaking contact for a moment, "Wait and I'll do whatever you want, even that thing we were talking about earlier."

"Oh my fucking god, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, my brother came up behind me, and in my disarray of notes and desperate attempts to hide this he told me I look like Hannah Baker. So, apparently he's not only watching '13 Reasons Why,' but he's also on some new kind of drug. Idk honestly.


End file.
